etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krzykliwy Prorok
'Krzykliwy Prorok '– nikczemna istota żyjąca w salach ruin w okolicach Posiadłości Niedźwiedź; plugawy. Historia Przed otwarciem portalu Roboty ziemne pod posiadłością trwały od pewnego czasu, gdy w osadzie pojawił się pewien wyjątkowo obdarty żebrak (który potem stał się Krzykliwym Prorokiem). Dysponował on niezwykle wielką wiedzą na temat ambicji i celów Antenata. Dzielił się tym z każdym, kto chciał go wysłuchać. Obwieszczał również, że działania dziedzica w niedługim czasie doprowadzą do zagłady świata. Antenat postanowił uciszyć degenerata, jednak, ku jego zdumieniu, to z pozoru łatwe zadanie okazało się wręcz niemożliwe do wykonania. Żebrak zdołał przetrwać zaostrzone pale, lodowate kąpiele i ostre noże. Za każdym razem wracał, by podburzać mieszkańców swymi teoriami i proroctwami. Ostatecznie dziedzic zmęczony próbami pokonania niezwykłej cielesności Proroka zwabił go do swej siedziby. Tam pokazał mu swe dzieło i przedstawił szczegółowo wszystkie swoje plany. Żebrak z przerażenia wydłubał sobie oczy i z krzykiem uciekł w kierunku cienia. Pierwsza wyprawa Pierwsza wyprawa mająca na celu pokonanie Proroka składała się z Jankiela, Bzyka, Analnego Wojownika i Florisa. Mimo początkowych sukcesów przez złe decyzje i nietrafny priorytet podczas walk misja nie powiodła się. Drużyna nawet nie trafiła do pomieszczenia z Krzykliwym, a już straciła zbrojmistrza. Druga wyprawa Floris męczony sumieniem niepowodzenia pierwszej wyprawy skompletował kolejną ekspedycję. W jej składzie (oprócz Florisa) znaleźli się: Milańska, Dicer the Jester oraz Laryn Obieracz. Tej drużynie udało dotrzeć się do miejsca w którym przebywał Prorok. Odkryli wówczas, że ten ukrywa się za drewnianymi ławkami (prawdopodobnie stworzonymi w Niemczech). Po krótkiej walce okazało się, że Krzykliwy posiada umiejętność zrzucania ogromnych ilości gruzu na głowy przeciwników. Najpierw przekonali się o tym arlekin i kapłanka. Dalsza walka była zaiste długa, jednak Prorok pokonywał kolejnych wrogów z łatwością. Przez truciznę odszedł Laryn, w ten sam sposób zginął Dicer The Jester. Następnie Floris padł ogłuszony. Milańska próbowała jeszcze uciekać, jednak bezskutecznie – prawie zginęła przygnieciona kamieniem. Trzecia wyprawa W celu pomszczenia (jak się później okazało żywych) Florisa i Milańskiej z osady wyruszyła kolejna ekspedycja. Tym razem w jej skład wchodził Paweł Szczęsny, Advar, Zpudła oraz Jankiel. Rozpoczęła się walka, jednak tym razem Prorok praktycznie nie miał szans. Dzięki doskonałej taktyce zbrojmistrza wrażliwe postacie nie otrzymywały obrażeń. Prawie wszyscy członkowie zadawali potworowi obrażenia, a Paweł ochraniał tych, na których miały spaść głazy. Krzykliwy Prorok został pokonany, a Florisa uratowano i zabrano z powrotem do osady, nie odnaleziono jednak Milańskiej. Czwarta wyprawa Ludzie Florisa już dawno zapomnieli o Proroku, gdy doszła ich wieść o jego ponownym pojawieniu się. Krzyżowiec pamiętając poprzednie spotkanie postanowił nie wyruszać na wyprawę, której celem było pokonanie Krzykliwego. Do tego zadania wybrał: Szuna, Patona, Cypriana Beresa i Jacoba Revilsa. Już rozpoczynając przygotowania do ekspedycji pojawiły się problemy. Okazało się, że zostało niewiele pieniędzy i że nie można kupić wielu przydatnych rzeczy. Mimo tego Floris kazał wyruszać. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Drużyna napotkała zbłąkanego ghula, który bardzo ich zestresował i zadał sporo obrażeń Szunowi. Następnie napotkali szkielet Pawła Szczęsnego, który teraz bronił Proroka. On też mocno naprzykrzył się drużynie. Mimo poważnych uszczerbków na zdrowiu Szun zadecydował o wejściu do pokoju Proroka. Szalony (bo taki teraz miał przydomek) razem ze swymi ławkami już na nich czekał. Pierwszy z walki odpadł Jacob. Prawie zmiażdżony gruzowaniem nie wytrzymał i padł od trucizny. Trędowaty zrozpaczony śmiercią towarzysza kazał uciekać. W końcu po trzech próbach i na skraju życia udało im się uciec. Postanowili porzucić misję. Piąta wyprawa Z powodu kolejnej porażki w walce z Prorokiem trzeba było znaleźć ludzi gotowych raz jeszcze wyruszyć, by go pokonać. Stanowiło to ogromny problem. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zgłosili się Kronus i Reada, a do nich dołączyli Cyprian Beres i Paton chcący zmazać swoją ostatnią porażkę. Tym razem ekspedycja miała szansę pokonać Szalonego. Mimo że i tym razem napotkali ghula, ten nie stanowił już dużego problemu. Drużyna po długim marszu dotarła do odpowiedniej komnaty. Jak zwykle Prorok był gotowy. Mimo jego licznych gruzowań i pomst powoli tracił życie. Ostateczny cios (a właściwe ugryzienie) wykonał pies Patona. Zadowoleni członkowie wyprawy wrócili do osady. Szósta wyprwa Mieszkańcy osady starali się zapomnieć o Proroku, gdy doszła ich wieść o jego ponownym pojawieniu się. Wszyscy pamiętali problemy z dotychczasowymi próbami jego pokonania, dlatego Floris miał problem ze znalezieniem chętnych do pokonania Proroka. W końcu do wyprawy zgłosili się Kronus, towarzysz Keios, Reada oraz Makuta. Wyprawa na samym początku wydawała się już stracona. Wszyscy myśleli, że badacz zarazy zapomniał swoich granatów z trucizną. W drużynie wybuchła chwilowa panika. Do tego nie potrafili sprecyzować miejsca pobytu Proroka, a idąc do jednego z takich miejsc okazało się, że jednak go tam nie ma. Musieli zawrócić. Chwilową osłodą okazało się ukryte pomieszczenie ze skrzynią. W niej znaleźli trzy niezwykłe trapezohedrony. Niestety w następnym pomieszczeniu zostali zaskoczeni przez szkielety i okultystkę. Drużynie udało się ich pokonać jednak bardzo się przy tym zestresowali. Dodatkowych komplikacji przysporzyły im trzy oddziały kościanych tragarzy (w jednym z nich był kościany generał). W międzyczasie Makucie udało się znaleźć zwoje granaty. Ekspedycja została również zaskoczona podczas obozowania. Poradzili sobie jednak z agresorami i wyruszyli do ostatecznego starcia z Prorokiem. Ten już na nich czekał (jak zwykle za swymi ławkami). Przez prawie całą walkę drużyna dominowała nad Bełkoczącym (nowy przydomek) i zadawała mu spore obrażenia. W pewnym momencie nastała chwila grozy dla ekspedycji. Prorok zadał Kronusowi ogromne obrażenia. Awanturnik prawie zginął. Na jego szczęście Reada szybko go uleczyła. Bełkoczący padł od trucizny z granatów Makuty. Szczęśliwa drużyna postanowiła wrócić do osady. W ten sposób Prorok został ostatecznie zgładzony. Statystyki Pierwsze trzy wyprawy Czwarta i piąta wyprawa Szósta wyprawa Kategoria:Darkest Dungeon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bossowie